my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Kosho
Drake is a second year student at Jakusha High School. His current dream is to attain a pro-hero license in hopes of becoming a teacher at a prestigious school. Personality Drake is a very upbeat individual who enjoys learning and helping others. He is hardly ever seen not smiling to the point where others find it odd whenever they find him straight-faced. Appearance Drake has very dark blue hair, appearing black from a distance, along with hazel colored eyes. He wears the school's uniform consisting of a white polo with the logo on the chest as well as a pair of khaki pants. Outside of classes he normally just throws on a plain red shirt and a dark blue jacket over the khaki pants. Drake's hero costume is a bit more complicated than it appears. First he wears a mask that only covers the bottom half of his face which contains tubes that connect to his backpack that aid in the use of his quirk. The backpack is red in color and contains up to four liters of soda for his quirk, the tubes act as straws for Drake's consumption. On his wrists he wears two gauntlets that have aiming devices. Other than those it is mainly just his favorite dark blue jacket which has been outfitted with technology that can lower his body's temperate to again aid in his quirk. Underneath that he wears a plain grey shirt and pair of black jeans. History Growing up Drake always loved to help people and after witnessing All-Might in action, he ended up dreaming of becoming a hero. However people were always telling him how unfit his quirk was for hero work. Despite what everyone told him he decided to enroll at Jakusha's hero program. Quirk Carbonation The name of Drake's quirk is Carbonation and it allows him to secrete the soda that he consumes. As long as the soda is within a very short distance (approximately 5 cm) of his body, he can control it freely as if it were a part of his body. He can also adjust the temperature of the soda itself, the degree he can do this to depends on his body temperature. Special Moves Atomi-Cola This is his main special move and it involves a soda of his own creation, along with the help of a support course student, that contains four times the amount of caffeine and sugar than a normal can of soda. This cola gives Drake an incredible boost of speed and his body is constantly shaking for the next five minutes. However drinking more than one is a short time period will cause him to vomit. Relationships Conway Schwarzschild Drake has dreams of becoming a teacher when he becomes a pro, so for his internship he asked the first-year teachers if it would be okay for him to help teach or to shadow the classes. Class 1-A teacher, Inkmaster, agreed to his request. Drake took a special interest in Conway due to his special circumstances. He becomes a mentor figure to Conway as well as his inspiration. Important Moments Provisional Licensing Exam Drake's class took the same exam as UA's Class 1-B. As such they participated in a very similar kind of test as seen in the manga/anime. Drake led his class throughout the exam by advising that they all stick together and even to avoid going for the UA class since that's who everyone else will be after as well. Nearing the end of the first-round, Jakusha's Class 2-B had all passed except for Drake who only had one target activated. With 90 students already passed Drake was rushing through the landscape trying to find people to take down. While running he saw a student from another school hiding in the rubble, seemingly scarred. Instead of taking down this easy target Drake began talking with him. The boy was named Beneki and he was actually taking this test for a third time. If he failed this test as well then his family would force him to dropout and join the business, but being a hero was his dream. After explaining his situation he showed that he had two targets activated already and was too scarred to even move out of his hiding spot. At this time Beneki had accepted the fact that he would fail the exam but Drake did something unexpected. Drake used one of his own balls to hit his own target, he then rolled the ball over to Beneki shouting for him to, "Don't give up! Hit me!" Drake failed the exam while letting others pass instead.